Divinity
by Gravy Bowser
Summary: An angel named Divinity falls onto The Condor in the distant future, but the Storm Hawks are not the strong and valiant team that they used to be. Will this new presence help mend matters, or will she make pre-existing struggles worse? [Rated M for highly sensitive themes and some improper language.]
1. Awaken

**A/N:** I put this story through some major editing, hence the reuploading. Three months ago, two kind people messaged me. One of them was incredibly friendly, and the other gave me some very helpful constructive criticism (the reason for my revising of the story) and even offered to be a beta reader! While I did appreciate and love both of the messages dearly, I felt that I needed some form of a fresh start. Please, if you're reading this now, I want to say thank you, and I hope that you'll stick around. Enjoy! (By the way, once again, the characters have been aged. Now the characters of Storm Hawks are aged twenty, with Stork in his later twenties.)

Divinity felt the coldness of metal against her back, opened her sleepy hazel eyes, and looked around. She appeared to be in an examination room of some sort, lying on a steel table. A desk was pushed against the wall, with surgical tools, pens, pencils, and important-looking documents scattered across the top. After a brief yet thorough flick through the files, she determined that they didn't relate to her, but the panic began to set in as she realized that she hadn't a clue as to where she was. The desk drawers gave her no help, and at the sound of muffled voices just outside, she snatched up the scalpel on the desk and hid it behind her back.  
A click of the door, and two tall men walked in. The redhaired one had green eyes like an avocado, and the blonde had blue eyes like limpid tears. Divinity glared silently, backing away as they came closer. When they stood no more than four feet away, she whipped the scalpel from behind her back and pointed it at them.  
"Where the hell am I?" she demanded. The blonde tried to get closer, but the redhead placed an arm in front of the other's chest and spoke up.  
"You're on our airship, The Condor. I'm not sure how you did it, but you fell from the sky onto our landing port. We took you in, checked your vitals to make sure that you were okay, and let you rest." Divinity's face softened at his words, though she still clenched the scalpel.  
"Who are you, then?"  
"My name is Aerrow. I am the proud leader of the Storm Hawks. This..." He gestured to the cheeky-looking blonde. "...is Finn, one of my teammates. Our other three companions will be joining us shortly. Until then, why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
"I don't know a whole lot. I've been called Divinity more often than anything else. I'm nineteen years old. I'm an angel, of some sort." She attempted to stretch out her wings. They weren't there. She laid the scalpel back down on the desk and felt her shoulder blades with both hands, only to find marred tissue. "I... I must have done something to lose my wings. That's all I remember."  
"You did hit your head pretty hard upon landing," Aerrow offered. He touched her bruised forehead. His fingers brushed against her hairline tenderly, and her cheeks grew warm.  
"Unlike other dudes, you know that I could look past that nasty bruise," Finn said. He flashed a widetoothed grin, winking at Divinity. She reached out, squeezed his arm roughly, and scowled at him.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!" He snickered for a moment. Before Aerrow could react, two more men and an animal walked in. One man was exceptionally tall with forest green skin, and the other looked as if he was half man, half rhinoceros. The animal resembled both a rabbit and a lemur, with powder blue fur. The angel let go of the human, taken aback at the sight of the strange-looking creatures in front of her. The muscular boy gave her a gentle wave.  
"Uh, m-my name is J-Junko," he stuttered. "Stork—my friend here—and I p-prepared a room for you, i-in case you want to stay here for a while."  
"I can bring the lady to her chambers," said Finn as he tried to take her hand and kiss it. She gave him a frighteningly intense stare that made him back down.  
"I'll bring her," Aerrow piped up. "Thanks for finishing that room for me, guys." He nodded at Stork and Junko, then escorted Divinity out of the room. The blue creature tagged along, and they lead her up and down the ship corridors, filling her in on basic information about the Storm Hawks (for example, the little animal's name was Radarr) and The Condor. Divinity nodded and smiled throughout the speech. This one seemed different than the others. Aside from being much more attractive, he had a mollifying aura about him, something that made him feel trustworthy.  
"Well, here's where you'll be staying, if you don't mind. We kind of need the research room, ha ha!" He grinned as he pointed towards a door. There was a sign that read PIPER. "Sorry about the incorrect name there. One of our... old comrades left us, and even though we've cleaned the room countless times, we never got around to changing that little mark she left with us." He opened the steel door to reveal an absolutely impressive living space. On the left wall, there was a vivid mural of Dave Grohl made with hundreds of purple hues. Opposing it, there was Kurt Cobain in just as many shades of blue. The other two walls were blacker than ash. Contrasting that, most of the furniture was whiter than porcelain. There was a canopy bed with soft, plush turquoise and violet cushions on top of it and a fuzzy black rug beneath it; a glass fridge and a popcorn machine next to it; a bookshelf and a gorgeous black guitar next to a bean bag chair; and a television with several video game systems next to a stack of CDs and DVDs.  
"Your clothes can be found in that closet, and the bathroom is in that room. I think you'll like what you see." Aerrow motioned to doors that were well hidden in the two murals, before taking her willowy hands in his warm ones. Divinity looked him in the face, noticing how pale he was. His skin was the color of tapioca pudding. "I'll let you explore for now. If you need anything else, let me know, okay? Absolutely anthing."  
"I will. Thank you, Aerrow," she said with cherry red cheeks. He smiled.  
"Good night, Divinity. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he closed the door.


	2. Fruity

A/N: Trigger warning. The following scene pertains to sexual assault, and may be skipped completely if you feel uncomfortable. I will give a brief recap in the next chapter in case of that.

Five minutes after being left alone, Divinity groaned lightly as her stomach rumbled. She rooted around in the refridgerator and eventually sat down with a 2L bottle of Crush brand cream soda, one 25" meat lover's pizza, one 16" garlic fingers, three pieces of New York-style quadruple fudge cheesecake, two cans of whipped cream, two bags of Skittles, a can of barbeque Pringles, half a tub of sour gummy worms, and a handful of sour watermelon candies. As she stuffed her face, she thought about her new situation.  
I feel grimy, like I haven't bathed in days... and maybe I haven't. Maybe that's why I was so hungry. Stopped at the closet doors, she picked a tasteful outfit for herself... lace-up combat boots which matched her short hair, denim skinny jeans with shredded knees, and a Nirvana tee.  
She crossed the room with her clothing and passed through the purple door, and the sight of the bathroom made her jaw drop. The walls were painted a vibrant shade of watermelon green, and the floor was whiter than porcelain. There was a bubblegum pink hot tub built into the middle of the floor, and a steam shower in the corner. The sink had a small cabinet above it, which stood out due to an assortment of flashing lights built into the sides. The hot pink toilet had two arm rests and a small, but sufficient amount of reading material in a rack next to it. A full-length mirror hung on the back of the door. What caught her attention first, though, was the shelving.  
There was a tall, rich walnut bookshelf. Each shelf served a different purpose: one held an assortment of different fruit-scented shampoos, one with their matching conditioners, one with boxes upon boxes of neatly-stacked soaps, one with a bunch of loofas in different colors, one with a variety of colorful bath salts and fizzies, one with many soft towels, and several more with various other items. The bottom shelf held several sets of adorable (and fuzzy!) flannel pajamas.  
She excitedly dropped to her knees and picked out a bottle of kiwi-scented shampoo, apple-scented conditioner, a bar of cucumber-scented soap, an orange loofa, the fluffiest orange towel she could find, an emerald colored robe, a strawberry-based face mask, two fresh cucumber slices, a handful of pink rose petals, and a handful of orange-scented bath salts.  
Divinity peeled her clothes off and applied the mask. She sprinkled a handful of the sylvete petals around the bubbling hot tub and placed her items on the side before slipping in gently, with her back facing the door. The warmth and the feeling of the water swishing around her supple body relaxed her greatly. She still didn't know who she was, but she knew that she could likely start a new life with these four boys.  
She heard her bedroom door creak, followed by klutzy footsteps. She scrambled to leave the tub, unable to get a grip because of how wet she was, slipping back into the steamy water. When the bathroom door opened, Divinity let out a guttural scream and blindly pelted the intruder with bottles, shattering the mirror behind him. The tall, nude male locked the door, slitting his feet on the shards before he hopped into the tub with her and wrapped his arms around her, covering her mouth with his gangly hand.  
"Shh, shh, relax! It's jussme, baby. Jus' Finn. Hey, whass' with the goop on yer face?" All she could focus on was the smell of beer and marijuana that emanated from his mouth. He hiccuped, scratching some of her face mask off. She kicked him away, enough to give herself space.  
"Get off of me, you disgusting pig," she spat. She raised her hand to reel back. He parried her punch and made a grab for her wrists. She pushed him off, but with his second attempt, he caught her. Despite being drunk, he had a strong grip from which she would not be able to escape easily, so she smashed her skull into his nose. His loud, pained scream brought the attention from his shipmates, who could immediately be heard sprinting and furiously twisting the doorknob. They pounded on the door, shouting to Divinity, asking if she was alright and what was wrong.  
"C'mere, and stop strugglin', ya stupid broad," Finn growled before he leaned in, mashing his lips roughly against hers. The blood which ran from his nose mingled with their saliva, and the taste of copper reminded her that she could bite his tongue. He yowled and let go as the door swung open, revealing Aerrow and Junko. The wallop lifted the blonde one out of the hot tub by the neck, dragging him through the mirror glass.  
"Divinity, are you alright?" Aerrow offered his hand to her, but she merely covered her body, red in the face. He turned on his heel, staring at the fragments of the broken mirror. "Sorry, sorry! Hey, I'll fetch a broom and dustpan, and wait outside your bedroom door until you're ready. Just be careful as you leave. Okay?"  
"Sure. Yeah. Okay," Divinity watched as he left. She felt numb, even though she'd just been sexually violated by someone who she thought she would be able to trust. She realized that she truly had no idea who she was or who these people were, yet she just felt distant.  
After a few minutes, she climbed out of the hot tub. She put on a pair of plaid flannel pajamas and her robe over it. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth, staring at the faucet. When she looked up, her eyes were red and wet. She spat into the sink, sat on the floor, and looked at nothing in particular for a moment before a fit of sobbing.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered to no one but herself.


End file.
